Postman in One Day
by OX Wind
Summary: Karena Bibi Baekhyun yang mengirim uang lewat kantor pos dengan alasan aneh semacam "lebih terjamin" katanya, Baekhyun terpaksa harus menunggu bahkan hingga tengah malam namun uang itu belum juga diterimanya. Sementara Chanyeol di sana sibuk menolak permintaan konyol Sehun untuk menggantikannya bekerja sebagai tukang pos sehari saja. Lalu? - ChanBaek fic/BL/Yaoi/Romance.


**Postman In One Day**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon (Suho)**

 **Genre : Romance (maybe), Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : All chara isn't mine, but the story is pure mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi dering telepon rumah berhasil membuyarkan fokus seseorang yang terlihat sedang serius menatap layar datar di depan sana—yang menampilkan acara drama romantis kesukaannya. Lelaki mungil itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan malas-malasan. Popcorn yang tadi dipeluknya diletakkan asal begitu saja di pojok sofa. Kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah meja kayu kecil di sudut ruang tamu. Meraih gagang telepon putih itu sebelum meletakkannya tepat di samping telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya pelan.

 _"Baekhyun-ah. Ini Bibi. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, hm?"_ suara di seberang sana menyahut.

"Bibi? Ini Bibi Song? Astaga aku sangat merindukan Bibi!" balasnya tak kalah ceria. Orang yang dipanggil Bibi Song itu tertawa kecil.

 _"Tentu saja. Kau sudah lama sekali tidak pernah datang berkunjung ke sini. Hee Hyo bahkan terus saja menanyakanmu. Katanya dia merasa kesepian dan tidak punya teman bermain yang seru lagi ketika oppa cantiknya mulai sibuk kuliah."_

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliahku benar-benar menumpuk. Dan rupanya bocah kecil itu bisa merindukanku juga. Padahal selama aku berada di sana dia selalu saja menjahiliku dengan berbagai—tunggu dulu. Apa Bibi bilang tadi? Cantik?! Bibi, aku ini _namja_. _Namja_!" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Kembali suara tawa terdengar di ujung telepon.

 _"Iya Bibi tau. Tapi kau 'kan memang cantik, Baekhyun. Sudahlah terima saja. Hahaha."_

"Apa Bibi menelepon hanya untuk menertawaiku? Kalau iya lebih baik tutup saja." balasnya ketus.

 _"Oh. Bibi hampir lupa. Karena di ulang tahunmu yang kemarin Bibi bingung dan belum sempat memberimu hadiah apapun. Jadi Bibi memutuskan memberimu sedikit uang. Jumlahnya memang tidak begitu banyak, tapi bisa menambah uang jajan bulananmu."_

"Astaga Bibi itu tidak perlu sama sekali. Uang jajanku bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi karena kelihatannya Bibi begitu pemaksa jadi aku terima, ya. Ehehe."

 _"..."_ Hening beberapa saat di seberang sana, _"Kapan Bibi memaksamu? Kalau tidak mau malah justru lebih baik."_ kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan nada kelewat datar. Bisa Baekhyun tebak bagaimana ekspresi-jelek- Bibi Song di sana.

"Tidak baik menolak niat baik orang pada kita, Bi." sahutnya santai.

 _"Dasar bocah nakal. Ah, intinya uang itu sudah Bibi kirimkan lewat pos. Kau tunggu saja, mungkin nanti sore sudah sampai. Jangan gunakan uangnya untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Untuk membeli eyeliner, misalnya."_

"Apa? Pos? Bibi, kenapa harus lewat pos? Kenapa tidak kirim langsung saja ke rekening milikku?" Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Bibinya, Baekhyun membalas dengan raut tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa di zaman _modern_ yang semuanya sudah serba canggih seperti ini mengirimkan uang masih lewat pos? Kadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan Bibinya yang satu ini.

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Bibi lebih suka menggunakan jasa pos. Lebih terjamin. Sudah ya, Bibi tutup teleponnya."_ Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ketika dirasa sambungan sudah terputus.

Mengingat kata-kata Bibinya tadi membuat dahinya berkerut samar. Terjamin, ya? Ah, daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik melanjutkan kembali acara menontonnya. Uangnya akan segera datang nanti. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat lelaki mungil itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mengenai anggota keluarganya yang lain, sudah pasti mereka sekarang sedang menikmati-yang dia sendiri bahkan ragu untuk menyebutnya-piknik. Lagipula orang gila mana yang mau berpiknik di tengah-tengah cuaca bersalju seperti ini? Memangnya mereka pikir ini sama seperti liburan musim panas? Atau sejenis _physical training_? Walau tadi Baekhyun sudah dibujuk—dipaksa lebih tepatnya oleh kakaknya si Baekbeom itu mati-matian, tapi maaf-maaf saja. Baekhyun masih suka fisiknya yang sehat seperti ini. Kalau dia ikut, sudah dipastikan akan berakhir konyol dengan dirinya yang menjadi boneka salju mendadak di tempat 'piknik'.

Lagipula, apa ruginya tinggal di rumah sendirian bersama penghangat ruangan yang begitu nyaman? Biarkan saja mereka menikmati 'piknik' mereka sampai 3 hari ke depan. Toh, dia juga menjadi bebas bermalas-malasan tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Bantu aku. Hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Tidak mau." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, lelaki dengan tinggi di atas 180 senti yang mengenakan jaket kulit tebal berwarna hitam itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan satu lagi lelaki berkulit pucat di belakang yang masih saja mengikutinya dan terus berusaha untuk membujuknya.

" _Hyung_! Jadi kau tega melihatku dipecat? Ini pekerjaan satu-satunya bagiku, _Hyung_." ucapnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafas dengan kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Seandainya kau lupa, kau bahkan sudah punya perusahaan sendiri yang lebih besar dari gedung ini, omong-omong." Chanyeol menjawab malas.

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini, _Hyung_." ujar Sehun kembali berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

"Jelas ada hubungannya. Seharusnya saat ini kau sedang duduk manis di kantormu dan bercinta dengan dokumen-dokumen bodoh itu. Bukan malah berkeliling mengantar berlembar kertas-kertas tak berguna seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya bosan, _Hyung_. Lagipula _Appa_ tidak mempermasalahkannya." Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada atasanmu. Mau-mau saja mempekerjakan bocah pemalas dan bersikap seenaknya seperti kau ini."

"Suho _Hyung_? Dia itu atasan sekaligus pemilik jasa pos ini, _Hyung_. Dia juga baik sekali dan perhatian pada kami." Sehun bercerita dengan semangat.

"Ya, dia begitu baik hingga dimanfaatkan olehmu. Malang sekali."

"Terkadang aku bahkan berharap mengapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi sepupuku daripada kau. Dimintai tolong saja susah sekali."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Kau gila, Oh Sehun." Melanjutkan beberapa langkah untuk menoleh kembali, "Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaian itu?!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang menelisik pakaiannya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya, membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ini seragam khusus kami. Bagus 'kan?" bangganya.

Seragam yang dimaksud adalah kemeja berkerah warna hitam dan celana berbahan kain dengan warna senada. Dengan bordiran logo pos berwarna merah pada bagian saku kiri kemeja. "Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan membantumu." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Well, sayangnya aku sekarang sedang berpikir begitu. Apa susahnya membantuku _sih_?"

"Permintaanmu sangat konyol! Mana mau aku membantumu jika nantinya aku harus memakai pakaian yang tak kalah konyolnya dengan motor bututmu itu!?" bentaknya, membuat Sehun melirik motornya yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar kiriman pos.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Jangan menghina seperti itu. Jelek-jelek begitu, dia yang mendekatkanku dengan Lulu _Hyung_. Kencan pertama kami saja naik motor itu."

"Hm. Dan sekarang kau bolos kerja dengan alasan karena ingin kencan. Semoga saja kau benar-benar dipecat."

"Aku tidak bolos! _Hyung_ yang akan menggantikanku!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau, sialan?! Park Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal konyol semacam menjadi tukang pos. Apalagi naik motor butut itu. Tidak akan."

Kunci motor diputar bersamaan dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menaiki _IZH 2012 Hybrid_ miliknya. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan memelas dari sepupu sialannya itu.

" _Hyuuunngg_ ~"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam Baekhyun belum juga menerima uang yang dikirim oleh Bibinya. "Lebih terjamin apanya? Batang hidung si pengantar pos saja entah di mana." gerutunya, "Atau jangan-jangan dia mencuri uang itu? Astaga aku harus bagaimana kalau benar?" Baekhyun menjambak rambut cokelatnya gemas.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantui otaknya ketika sudah lewat jam 9 malam dan dia sama sekali belum menerima kirimannya. Mondar-mandir di depan pintu besar rumahnya sambil sesekali mengintip lewat jendela. Namun akhirnya entah bagaimana lelaki manis itu jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Hingga suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran membuat tidurnya sedikit terusik. Rasanya baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia—oh. Ternyata ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Siapa orang sinting yang berani memencet bel rumahnya di jam segini?

Dengan setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk, Baekhyun bangkit untuk membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan ke arah pagar sambil mengusap matanya dan sesekali menguap. Melupakan fakta kalau sekarang musim dingin dan dia bahkan lupa mengambil mantel tebalnya.

Di sana berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi dengan posisi membelakanginya. Begitu mendengar suara pagar dibuka, sontak membuat sosok itu berbalik. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengeluarkan kekesalannya atas kelambanan si pemilik rumah yang membuatnya hampir mati membeku di luar. Dia sudah sedekat ini untuk mengoceh, sebelum atensinya beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih mengusap-usap matanya. Seluruh kalimat itu seolah-olah tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau siapa?" ujar Baekhyun serak-khas baru bangun tidur.

"A-ah, aku ha-hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Lelaki itu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal.

'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti itu? Niat awalnya 'kan bukan begini!' batinnya menjerit.

"Oh? Ini 'kan kiriman dari Bibi. Yak, kenapa kau baru datang?" Baekhyun yang sudah sadar langsung merampas amplop itu.

"Maaf, surat yang harus ku antar banyak sekali tadi." ucapnya membuat Baekhyun melirik ke arah belakang lelaki itu. Sejak kapan pula tukang pos mengendarai motor besar seperti itu? Penampilannya bahkan tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa susahnya mengantar surat dan paket? Dasar pemalas!"

Sudut mata Chanyeol rasanya berkedut. Apa-apaan dia ini? Sudah untung diantarkan. Malah mengatai pemalas?

"Hei, Nona. Kau pikir gampang jadi tukang pos?" emosinya tersulut juga.

"Memang! Aku saja pasti bisa lebih cepat daripada kau! Dan jangan panggil aku Nona!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Dan lagi, memangnya kau mau ku panggil apa? _Ahjumma_?" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membuang muka, "Aish, sudah kuduga menggantikan si cadel gila itu bukan ide yang bagus." gumamnya pelan.

"Lagipula apa kau benar tukang pos? Mana ada tukang pos berpenampilan layaknya Tuan Muda sepertimu?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut samar.

"Kau tidak menyangka, 'kan? Orang tampan sepertiku adalah tukang pos? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Tuan Muda, hm? Ah, kau benar-benar teliti, _Ahjumma._ " Chanyeol menyahut seraya bergaya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menampilkan keningnya, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda. Membuat Baekhyun berekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

Oh, mengenai Chanyeol yang awalnya menolak mati-matian untuk menggantikan pekerjaan konyol si Oh Sehun. Faktanya, hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk mengubah pemikirannya setelah mendengar imbalan yang -dengan terpaksa- diberikan sepupunya. _Lamborghini_ _Reventón_. Bayangkan! Padahal dari awal Sehun membelinya Chanyeol sudah memaksa ingin mencoba mengendarainya tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah karena sebagian besar mobil di tangan Chanyeol tidak akan kembali utuh. Tapi sekarang? Hanya menggantikan tugas seharinya, maka Chanyeol akan memiliki mobil tersebut selama seminggu-alias sementara- penuh. Daripada _Acura_ _NSX_ dan _Maserati_ _GrandTurismo_ terbaru miliknya, bukankah ini akan lebih menyenangkan? Lumayan 'kan kalau dia bisa meninggalkan beberapa tanda-jejak- goresan atau lecet di badan mobil yang mulus itu? Begitulah pemikiran nistanya siang tadi. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Refleks Baekhyun menendang tulang kering lelaki di hadapannya, seenaknya saja berbicara. Memangnya dia ini perempuan?!

"Akh! Yak, apa-apaan!?"

"Kau yang apa?! _Ahjumma_ , _ahjumma_! Aku ini _namja_ , brengsek. Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu, akan kupatahkan lehermu." geramnya.

"Aish, padahal tadi dia tidak mau dipanggil Nona. Ku panggil _Ahjumma_ juga tidak mau." cibirnya pelan.

Masih sambil mengusap kakinya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas, begitu seterusnya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik penampilannya, rambut cokelat lurus dengan potongan pendek, kaus berwarna _peach_ dan celana hitam longgar selutut, dan... uhm, betis yang mulus dan ramping. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol mengira mungkin dia adalah anak perempuan yang sedikit-err, tomboy? Jadi itu bukan salah Chanyeol _dong_!

'Tapi dia manis juga. Hehe.'

Si bodoh Chanyeol yang tidak sadar sudah menyuarakan pikirannya malah nyengir lebar dengan lebih bodohnya, sambil berpikir mungkin nanti dia akan mentraktir si albino itu atas pertemuan tak terduganya dengan lelaki mungil ini. Sementara Baekhyun di sana mengelus dadanya berusaha sabar. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan dia tidak ingin membuat keributan yang lebih.

"Hei, namamu siapa adik manis?" suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Lalu sambil tertawa, dengan cepat dia menghindar ketika dirasa Baekhyun akan menginjak kakinya.

"Untuk apa tanya-tanya nama? _Ahjussi_ jelek?" ejeknya balik.

"Aku belum setua itu dipanggil _Ahjussi._ Jawab saja apa susahnya?"

"Baekhyun. Sudah ya, aku mau masuk." Baekhyun membalik badannya hendak menutup pagar rumahnya sebelum lengannya ditahan dari belakang. "Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku mengobrol sebentar lagi." Dan entah efek mengantuk atau kerasukan setan apa, Baekhyun menurut saja pada lelaki yang bahkan baru sekali ini ditemuinya.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka bukannya 'mengobrol' seperti yang tadi dikatakan lelaki tinggi itu. Malah terdiam dengan posisi berdiri saling berdampingan di sisi tembok rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri merasa aneh, bukannya kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan selembar kaus, dia justru merasa hangat di samping lelaki ini.

Lagipula kalau diperhatikan lagi, lelaki kelebihan kalsium di sampingnya ini tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Wajahnya malah tergolong lumayan tampan walau senyum yang terpatri itu terlihat aneh. Matanya bulat, hidungnya juga mancung, garis rahangnya yang tegas. Dan bibir penuhnya..

Pipinya mendadak panas dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri ke dalam. Sementara Chanyeol sudah melangkah sedikit mendekat, mengikis sisa jarak diantara mereka. Begitu dia sudah berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Chanyeol merendahkan badannya sedikit untuk menjajarkan bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Yang kemudian dengan suara rendahnya berbisik,

"Omong-omong, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal,—"

 **CUP.**

"—Manis."

Kekehan kecil yang terdengar menjadi pengantar kepergian Chanyeol, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya seolah menghangat di tengah-tengah cuaca musim dingin. Masih tetap mematung di tempatnya tadi dengan pipi yang merona parah sambil menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Demi apa gatau ide buat bikin ff ini datang darimana. Tapi kayaknya kalo Chanyeol beneran naik itu motor** _ **Hybrid**_ **bakal keren abiss. /ngelantur/**

 ***brb lirik ff di atas* hancur yak? #kaborr**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to give me some review?**_


End file.
